


Livington's Silence

by FluffyHater19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Friendships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHater19/pseuds/FluffyHater19
Summary: Megan Livington and her family move from Texas to Kansas in the middle of her freshman year. She goes to a shop and a problem occurs but everything gets fixed eventually. The next day Megan starts school and the other kids are all interested in her because she's the 'new kid'. After everyone fails to be friends, or even get close, with her because of how introverted she is they just ignore her. Except for three people who eventually becomes good friends of hers. Her parents, sister and one of her brothers all despise her because of how different she acts compared to everyone else in her family. Her reasons to why she's like that are displayed throughout the story and soon escalates once her friends find out what happens at her house. All three of her friends try to help Megan out by paying for her meals, getting her some new clothes, and even trying to get her and her brothers away from their parents. Feelings bloom, fighting between the family, and fighting at school all take place. Sometimes at the same time and place, sometimes at different places but the same time. Secrets of the family that weren't ment to be found are discovered, people get hurt and things get messy. Will they all be able to escape safely?





	1. Profiles

Megan Livington 14 y/o

Ethnic- Half Korean, half Caucasian

Siblings- Jay (8), Lidia (17), Jackson (18), Jake (18)

Parents- Lisa (36) Mark (39)

D.O.B- January 20th, 2003

Hair length- Waist length

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Grey

Height- 5'3"

Talents- Photography, art, soccer, singing, rapping

Personality- Introvert with new people, Extrovert with really close friends

 

Nick Welton 15 y/o

Ethnic- Caucasian

Siblings- Makenzie (3), Emma (5), Ashely (13)

Parents- Will (40), Nathalie (35): died after giving birth to youngest kid

D.O.B.- October 2nd, 2002

Hair length- Ear length

Hair color- Light brown

Eye color- Brown

Height- 6'0

Talents- Sport, dancing, art

Personality- Extrovert, caring, fun to be with

 

Elly Deemer 15 y/o

Ethnic- Caucasian

Siblings- none

Parents- Bob (35) Raymond (31)

D.O.B.- November 14th, 2002

Hair length- Shoulder length

Hair color- Light brown

Eye color- Blue

Height- 5'7"

Talents- Singing, dancing, video games, cooking

Personality- Extrovert, loving, energetic

 

Elliana Martinez 15 y/o

Ethnic- Mexican

Siblings- Juan (17), David (12)

Parents- Maria (35) Daniel (36)

D.O.B.- November 14th, 2002

 Hair length- Mid-back

Hair color- Black

Eye color- Brown

Height- 5'4"

Talents- Soccer, football, video games, dancing

Personality- Extrovert, tom-boyish, loud, 'dangerous', rude but nice, caring

* * *

Amy Goodman 15 y/o

Ethnic- Caucasian

Siblings- none

Parents- Abby (29) Jack (31)

D.O.B.- September 24th, 2002

Hair length- Mid-back

Hair color- Blonde

Eye color- Blue

Height-5'7"

Talents- Singing, acting

Personality- Fake

* * *

**_Check back here because I will probably add some more profiles for additional characters later on_ **


	2. 1: Beginnings

**_ Saturday 3pm Jan. 5th _ **

"Jay, where are you?!"  
"He's with Jake. They already left for practice."  
"Oh, ok. Thanks, Megan."  
"No problem, mom."  
I get up from the couch and walk to my room after I grab a snack from the fridge.  
"Oh Megan, if your teeth start hurting from your braces, you can get one of the Jellos."  
I hum back in response and then put my earbuds in and played music once I got to my bed. I go online and remember that I need to get the group chat for my class. When I join it, after emailing my new teacher, I get a message from two people at the same time. Someone named Jane and the other named Elly.

Jane- **Hey are you the new kid?**

  
Elly- **Hey Megan! I'm Elly the class president**

**hey**

  
Jane- **Well, when do you start school?**

**this monday**

Jane- **Cool**

  
Elly- **Well on Monday go to the office when you first get there**  
Elly- **I'll meet you there and show you around the school**

**ok see you guys later then**

Elly- **Bye!**

  
Jane- **See you**

  
I get off the group chat and look over my schedule again; Math 1st- P.E. 2nd- English 3rd- History 4th- Science 5th- French 6th- Art 7th - Journalism 8th. _Let's just hope that I won't have to introduce myself in every class,_  I think to myself while I put the schedule away and get on Instagram. I look through the pictures that my friends back in Texas posted. We moved from Texas, a place that is amazing and big, to Kansas. The town we live in is small, there aren't a lot of places to go to unless you went to the next town.  
I push the thoughts to the back of my head and plugged my phone into my speakers. I pressed play on my playlist and then started to unpack the rest of my boxes in my room.  
I had already unpacked and placed some things around the room for about an hour when Jackson yelled: "Turn that Korean crap off!". I was listening to 'Hellevator' by Stray Kids, so all I did was turn it down 3 notches and continued what I was doing before. I kept unpacking until dinner was ready. Luckily, I finished unpacking everything a few minutes after I was done eating dinner.

 ** _Sunday 8am Jan. 6th_**  
When I woke up Lidia was already getting dressed.  
"Hey, where are you going?" I ask her as I sit up and rub my eyes since she usually stays asleep until 10 or we wake her up.  
"I'm going to go look around town."  
"Can I go?"  
"Sure."  
I stand up and grab a pair of ripped jeans, my BTS hoodie, and a hat.  
"Lidia, did you move my shoes?" I look around my desk where I had them yesterday.  
"Uh..oh! I moved them into the closet. So I could put my shoes there." She says while pointing to my closet.  
"When will your room be finished?" I mumbled quietly while walking over to the closet.  
I grab my shoes once I find them and put them on, I brush my hair and put it in a ponytail as usual. We leave after telling mom and dad our plan of 'exploring the town' as they called it.  
"So, what are we going to do first?" I ask her once we get outside and start walking.  
"Hmm, let's look at the shops they have!"

"Well do you know where to go?"

"No, but I could ask someone if we get lost?"

I sigh and take my phone and ear buds out so I could play music.

 _~Ding~_  Someone sent a message in the group chat.

Nick- **Hey, Megan if ur not busy today I could show u around town**

Nick- **Elly said she was busy so she asked me to do it**

"Who's texting you?" Lidia asked in a snarky tone while looking over my shoulder.

"Someone named Nick from the class group chat. He wanted to show me around town since Elly, the class president, was to busy."

"Oh! Say yes! He can show where the shops are!" I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine."

**yeah sure**

_~Ring~_ I got a private message from Nick asking for my address.

**I'll pick u up**

**actually me and my sister already left the house**

**we're at the bridge next to some park**

**Ok well is there a football field near u?**

I look around and see some tall lights, so im guessing thats it.

**yeah**

**Stay there I live close by**

**got it**

"Lidia were waiting here for Nick. He said that he lives close by." I told her after I sat down on the bench that was nearby.

We sit there for about 5 minutes before some guy calls my name. I stand up and walk over to him. He has light brown hair, brown eyes, and is  _really_  tall.

"Hey I'm Nick. You're Megan right?" He looks down at me and holds his hand out.

"Yeah nice to meet you." I shake his hand. "That's Lidia, my older sister."

"Hi." Lidia says when she walks up to us.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too. So where's the first place were going to?" She asks with a big smile.

"Uh, what about the shops? We don't have many big ones but the ones we do have are pretty good."

"Yeah let's go!" Lidia says with a squeal.

Nick starts walking and Lidia walks next to him while I just follow them, staying farther behind. When we get to the first shop Lidia goes inside while Nick and I wait outside.

"So, where did you guys move from?"

"Texas." I say without looking up from my phone.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

"Ok, then what do you like to do in your freetime?"

"I listen to music and either take pictures or do some kind of art thing."

"That's cool. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"K-pop, some rap and some 'older' music."

"Older?"

"Yeah my brothers and sister all call it old even though it's from the late 90's to now."

"Hmm, how many siblings do you have? I have 3 younger sisters.

"1 younger brother, older sister and twin brothers who are the oldest. They all hate my music, except for Lidia though. She likes K-pop but doesn't want to admit it."

 Nick nods and let's out a small chuckle.

"What?" I ask him, confused to why he's laughing.

"Nothing, you just seem really interested in K-pop." He points to my hoodie that has the members names of BTS on it.

"Well the music is a lot better than the ones we have now."

"Can I hear some of it?"

"K-pop?" He nods his head. "Rap or just singing?"

"Both."

I nod my head then look down at my phone to pick a song. After a minute  or two of searching I decide on 'District 9' by Stray Kids.

"Here, the MV's are also amazing so your going to watch one." I told him while handing him my phone and ear buds.

While he watches I look inside to try and find Lidia. When I spot her I see that she's talking to someone, but I couldn't see who since they were blocked by some displays. I tap Nicks shoulder to show him where I'm going. He looks at me for a couple seconds then nods.

I walk inside the store and over to where Lidia is. When I get closer I see the person she was talking to to. Some guy, probably in his mid-twenties, tall, short blonde hair, piercings on his lip, ear, nose and even his eyebrows. He doesn't look like a good person and I get a bad feeling when he looks over at me.

"Lidia come on, Nick is going to show us some more places." I told her. I said Nicks name a bit louder so he could see that we weren't alone.

"Megan just go without me." She said without looking at me.

"I'm buying lunch for all of us later. Plus you don't even know where to go."

"Don't worry I'll be with her." The guy says while walking closer to us, especially me.

"Sorry James. Megan I'm fine, just go with Nick by yourself." This time she turns her head towards me, only to send me a death glare. Then she looks back over to the guy, James.

I let out a sigh then walk away. Before I'm able to leave, the guy grabs my wrist.

"Megan why don't you join us and leave that Nick guy? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Let go of me." I tell him with a growl following right after.

He doesn't let go. I try to shake him off but he grips my wrist even tighter and wraps his other arm around my waist.

"I said LET GO! Get off me!" This time I yelled and right after I heard some footsteps running towards us. James apparently doesn't hear them because he pulls me even closer to him.

"What's wrong?!" A male employee asks before he could see us. When he finally gets over to us and sees what's happening he grabs the guy off me and pins him to the ground.

"Are you okay Miss?" A female employee asks once she sees us.

"Yeah I'm fine. He just grabbed me and would let go."

"Sarah call the cops." The male employee says while he still pins the guy down.

The female, Sarah, nods her head before running over to the counter and grabbing the phone.

"Megan!" I turn around to see Nick running up to me and grabbing my shoulders to pull me into a hug.

"Thank God you're okay. I heard screaming then a guy running over here, so I ran inside and looked around to find you."

"I'm fine, this guy just grabbed me and wouldn't let go after I told him to." I told Nick while pulling away from the hug.

"Seriously Megan? All he did was grab your wrist and ask you to join us. He didn't do anything wrong." Lidia says while glaring at me again.

"He  _did_  do something wrong. He grabbed her and wouldn't let go after she told him to. Also when I came over here he had one arm around her waist while she was struggling. Megan how old are you? 13, 14?" The male employee asked.

"I'm 14 turning 15 soon."

"He's most likely in his mid-twenties and she's 14.  _That_  is a major thing, which means he  _will_  get jail time." He says while looking over at Lidia. She rolls her eyes and scoffs at him before leaving and looking around the store some more.

"Jacob the police are on their way right now." Sarah says when she walks back over to us.

"Ok. Well Megan are you sure you're okay? You've been holding you're arm for awhile now." The male, Jacob, asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just do this when I'm nervous. All he did was wrap his arms around me."

"Ok. Sarah take these two to the backroom to wait until the cops are here."

She nods and ushers us away. When we get to the room she goes over to the fridge and opens it, pulling out two mini water bottles.

"Here, I'll be back when the cops come. Ok?"

We both nod and then she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"So, what did you think about the song?" I ask Nick.

"Is music all you care about?" He let's out a small chuckle then sits down in a chair.

"Well I have nothing better to do with my life, so yeah." I sit down on the tab,e and let out a playful sigh.

"Well the song was good, the music video was amazing too."

"I'm glad you like it then." I give him a small smile before I reach into my pocket to pull my phone out, that's when I realise I don't have my phone.

"Here, it's your phone." Nick says while holding his hand out with my phone and ear buds sitting in it.

"Thanks." I mumbled out while grabbing the phone.

"Anyways, what happened earlier? Why did he grab you?"

"Well I came inside to get Lidia so we could look around more, but when I went over to her the guy was there. I stayed away from him while I talked to Lidia, but when I started to leave he grabbed my wrist. I said to let go but he didn't, he just gripped my wrist tighter and wrappers his other arm around my waist. That's when I yelled at him to let go and when Jacob, the employee, came running over and got him off of me." I explained, still holding my left arm but it want because of the guy since he grabbed the other one.

"Can I see your arm?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see if he left any mark on you."

I agree and hold out my right arm. He looks a bit confused but he still pulls it closer towards him, then pushes my sleeve back a little. He rotates my wrist and looks at it then pulls my sleeve back down.

"He didn't leave any mark so that's good."

"Yeah."

We both sit there for a minute or so in silence before Sarah opened the door with an officer trailing behind. We both stand up and greet them.

"So first of all, what's your name and age miss?"

Megan Livington and I'm 14."

"Ok, now what's your name and age young man?"

"Oh I wasn't a part of this. I was waiting outside for them."

"Who's them?"

"Megan and her sister, Lidia. I was showing them around town since they just moved here."

"Ok. Megan can you tell what happened?"

"Yeah. I came inside to get my sister, Lidia, so we could leave but when I went over to her she was talking to th e guy. I told Lidia that we were leaving and she said to leave without her. I said no but she kept saying to just leave so I did. I had started to leave when the guy grabbed my wrist and asked me to join them, I said no and to let me go. He then gripped my wrist even tighter then wrapped his other arm around my waist. That's when I screamed and Jacob, the employee, came running over to me and pinned the guy down." The officer writes everything down into the notepad she had.

"How old is your sister?"

"17."

"Ok. That's all I need. We'll look over the security camera and if the story adds up then the guy will go to jail."

"Ok."

"Have a good rest of the day Miss."

"You too."

The officer walks out of the room with Sarah following behind her while me and Nick stay there for a little bit. After awhile we both leave and go find Lidia then we leave and look around town more.


	3. 2: School

_**Monday 7:30am Jan. 8th** _

' _Is this where the office is?'_ I ask myself in my head.ni walk down the hallway with my ear buds in and my bag on one shoulder. I was a few steps away from the door when I felt someone getting close to me. When I turn around to see who it was I see Nick and some girl with him walking towards me, both with a bright smile.

"Hey Megan. Th is is Elly." Nick said once they both stood in front of me.

"Hi." I said to Elly after taking my ear buds out and putting them away.

"Hi Megan!" Elly said with a bright smile, again.

"Are you going to the office?" Nick asked while pointing to the room that is in front of me.

"Yeah, Elly told me to go there today so she can show me around."

"Oh, well I'll leave you guys to it then. See you later!" Nick says before waving and leaving.

"Well Megan, can I see your schedule?"

I nod my head and then reach into my bag to grab the piece of paper. I hand it to her and she looks over it with excitement in her eyes.

"Well we have 1st, obviously, 4th, 5th, lunch, French, and Journalism together. Also Nick is in your 1st to lunch classes and also art class. So today you will have classes 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8. Tomorrow will be classes 2, 4, 6, 7 and 8."

"Cool."

She hands back my schedule then starts to walk into the office. I follow her since I don't know where to go or what to do.

When we walk in a lady greets us from her desk with a wave and smile. Elly greets her back then walks over to another room and I just follow.

"Hi Mrs. Steven. This is Megan, the transfer student." Elly says right when she walks in the room.

"Hi Megan, I'm Mrs. Steven. The principal for Newton High School." The woman, short with long wavy red hair, says while standing and stretching her arm out to me.

I take her hand and shake it. "Hi."

"Well I hope you have a good year here. Elly is an amazing student so if you need anything ask her. But with the scores from your previous school it doesn't look likenyoull need any help." I nod my head without saying anything.

"Well if you don't have any questions then you're free to go."

We both say goodbye then leave the office and go back to the hallway.

"So do you like music?" Elly asks once we get into a different hallway.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep! What type of music do you listen to? I'm guessing K-pop is part of it?" She asks pointing to my BTS hoodie.

"Yeah. K-pop, some rap and some different music from the late 90's to now. What about you?"

"Uh, the energetic type, ballads, umm, country and Christmas music. What about hobbies? Mine are- _BAM!"_

While Elly was talking she turned around to face me so she wasn't able to see the person behind her. The girl she ran into had just turned the corner and I couldn't see her either since Elly is taller than me.

"Oh my go! I'm so sorry!" She said once she turned around to the girl. "I didn't see you there Ellaina!" She helped pick the girls, Ellaina, things up.

"Its fine Elly." Ellaina said while she stood up 

Elly handed her the things she picked up. The girl took them, mumbled a thank you, then left really fast. I watch her leave then look over at Elly who was doing the same thing.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked her once we started walking again.

"Well we're going to math for our first class. After that Nick will take you to your next two classes and I'll meet up with you guys in 4th hour." Elly says as we enter a room.

The classroom is pretty big, probably fitting 40 people counting the teacher. There were 4 cabinets in the room, 2 small closets and a sink in the room. When we walk in further everyone starts to stare and whisper once they see me.

"Mr. Jackson this is Megan. Megan this is Mr. Jackson, the math teacher."

"Hi Megan! Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I tell him in a small voice.

"Well you can sit anywhere you want, it's free seating today."

"Ok."

Elly went to a pair of seats next to the windows and gestured for me to take the one next to the window. Also the window seat was right behind Nicks seat too. After I sat down I grabbed a notebook and pencil from my bag.

"Hey Megan, right?" A girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes asked me when she came over to my desk.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I'm Amy. I'm the head of the class an-"

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'fantasy', but Elly is the class president or what you like to call it 'head of the class'. Also just because you want to sit by Nick doesn't mean that it's 'your' seat." If I remember correctly it was Ellaina.

Ellaina sat down right behind me and got her notebook and pencil out, then put her earbuds in. Amy left right after, leaving us four alone.

"Oh, Megan this is Ellaina. Ellaina this is Megan."

"Nice to meet you." She said without looking up.

"You too."

"Well anyways, Megan do you like anything about the town so far?" Nick asked me.

"Uh, well, I guess it's pretty good. Texas was a lot better though since they had more things to do there."

"Well we have things that go on here too. Like...well in october we have this thing where all these people make food. It's called the 'Taste of Newton'. Everyone or almost everyone goes to it." Nick said after he thought about it for a few seconds.

"Ooh also we have all these little shops here and the things are cool in some of the shops. Also the shops do this thing where they sell their stuff on the sidewalk and it's similar to the Taste of Newton but there's not really any food. In general Newton is small but it is entertaining if you try to have fun." Elly said.

"Well I'm guessing that there isn't anything much to do in January?"

"Not that much, but there are some things to do for birthdays or celebrations. There's also little things to do a some stores."

I nod my head and look around outside. Elly and Nick continue to talk until Mr. Jackson started class.

**_ Monday 11:45am Jan. 8th _ **

"Megan, did you bring a lunch or getting food from the cafeteria?" Nick asked as we left the science room to the cafeteria, I really just followed Elly since she was in front of us.

"Uh, I'm getting a school lunch."

"Ok, well how has today been so far? Anyone bothering you?"

I shake my head and a small giggle falls through my lips.

"Cute." Nick whispers barely audible but loud enough for me to hear. I look down at the ground and just watch my feet.

After the walk to the cafeteria, Nick and I go and get in line while Elly goes to save a table since she brought her own lunch.

"So, since you like that Korean boy group, do you know any Korean?" Nick asked as we got our trays.

"Uh...I know some simple phrases. I'm trying to learn some more though so I could understand them better."

"Cool. So how did you get into K-pop?"

"Well, my biological mom is 3/4 Korean so there's that and also my mom is a stylist for BTS. I've met her a few times and she introduced me to them."

"Oh, you're adopted?"

"Yeah, couldnt you tell?" I laugh a little when he shakes his head.

"Well I couldn't really tell that you were adopted since you and Lidia look  a little similar."

"Really? Anyways, I don't know who my biological dad is but I know my mom and we're quite close."

"I'm glad that you're close with your mom." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What about you? Are you close with your parents?"

"Uh, no not really. My mom passed away 3 years ago when she gave birth to Makenzie, my youngest sister. My dad isn't really home much so I take care of the other 3."

"Hmm, must be hard. Since I'm the second youngest I usually just get ignored. Other than when I got my braces on I didn't really talk to my family much."

"Well, now you can talk to me and Elly. Want a friend who's going to be rational? Come to me. Want someone who would help you do something stupid? Go to Elly." He said as we walked to find where Elly is.

"To bad for her then since I am to shy to actually do anything stupid." He let's out a small chuckle and shakes his head.

"OK, then you can talk to Elly-sorry more like you can listen to her talk about random things."

"True. So what about Ellaina? She seems distant."

"Oh well, she is really fun if you get to know her. Her family is also awesome. I met them once when I was out to get food and when I said 'hi' to Ellaina they invited me to join their dinner. Let me tell you, their dinner is like enough for me to not have to make or buy any food for at least 3 days."

"Wow. You should see my biological mom. When she introduced me to the guys, BTS, she made dinner for us and it probably lasted the while time I was there. Not to mention that there are 7 members and they didn't even finish it all."

"In totally going with you next time you see her."

I let put a small giggle again right when Nick sees Elly. We walk over to her and sit down.

"So Megan, why were you laughing? Did Nick do something to try and impress you?"

"No, we were just talking about some family and food."

"OK. Anyways how many siblings you got? Any brothers for me?" She said with smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

"Well if you want a guy who has a twin and is obnoxiously annoying then yeah I do." I tell her after I take a small bite of food. "I have twin older brothers, an older sister, and a younger brother also."

"Well I won't bother you about them until later."

I nod my head then begin to eat again while the other 2 talk. After we all get down eating we go and walk around a bit.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" I ask them while I look around at everyone else.

"Well, it's most likely because you'r-"

"Hey Megan, remember me? Amy from math class. So I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and my friends."

I look over at where she came from and see a group of 6 or so girls looking right at me. I turn back to face Amy. "No thanks," is all I say before turning around and walking the way we came.

Nick and Elly are right beside me after saying something the Amy. "So what did you say to her?"

"Nothin, just said later." Elly told me.

"If anything, you should ask us what  _she_ said." Nick told me.

"Fine what did  _she_ say?" I ask them.

"Just that the new girl shouldn't be hanging out with losers like us." Nick said.

"Not to mention how Amy had a major crush on him all through out middle school."

"Huh, guess this school isn't much different than back home." I muttered quietly to myself.


End file.
